Welcome Home
by emmaplodocus
Summary: "So you're here because you've finally realised the damage being a homophobic jerk can do. You're here because you've got the death of someone on your conscience and you're trying to ease your guilt with me because charity starts at home!" Anderbrothers
1. Chapter 1

I know that in canon Blaine's brother is called Cooper, but I used a different name because when we finally get Cooper I'll want to write about him, whereas this is just me wanting to write angst but I listed the character as Cooper because it will show up in the search and it is Blaine's brother but as of now this is entirely speculative so that's why I called him Wilson.

(I'm going to go for amazing big brother next.)

The best thing about this is that I have already written it so no ridiculous update waits! The only reason I'm not posting all at once is so I can add bits :)

Also I have a new tumblr, my other one is the one my friends know about, this new one I can post my writing on. I'd love it if you spoke to me - its 'angsty-blaine'

The chapters for this are not really long. Some you might even class as drabbles but it's sections I'm uploading in.

**Warnings for violence, swearing, child abuse**

xxxxxx

Blaine froze. He let his bag fall out of his hands and drop onto the floor, his smile crashed down right with it. He was instantly glad he and Kurt had such a wonderful time together because he needed to cling to that happiness to be able to get through this.

"What are you doing here?"

His brother looked round and smiled. Blaine hadn't seen his brother in four months, and he never smiled at him without it being somewhat mocking.

In true fashion of the Anderson family he and Blaine did not get along.

"Blaine, hi! How are you?"

"Hi Wilson."

Blaine awkwardly made his way into the kitchen and started pulling out pans and dinner ingredients.

"What are you doing?"

"I have to cook dinner."

"Why? We'll get take out. I didn't know you liked to cook."

"I don't but dad doesn't want take out."

Wilson hangs around in the kitchen watching Blaine cook but not saying anything and their dad walks in.

"Jesus Christ Blaine your brother comes home for the first time in months and you think he wants to eat your shitty food?"

Wilson laughs and Blaine wants to turn around and throw the wooden spoon at his head. His food might be shitty but Blaine does half of the cooking so it can't be that bad.

"Go get dressed, we'll go out to eat. Someplace nice."

"You told me this morning what you wanted for dinner."

"Well use your common sense next time."

"I did, that's why I made enough for three. I was just remembering the last time I suggested takeout."

"Upstairs now."

"Yes sir."

Blaine had been ill, unable to cook and had suggested ordering in for dinner. His dad had sneered that fags like to cook and Blaine hadn't been allowed anything to eat for two days.

He went up to his room changed quickly and paced around his room trying to calm himself, it shook him whenever his brother visited because his perfection only highlighted how fucked up Blaine was. The tension mounted in a way it never had when they had lived together because it was easier to ignore him before when he was around all the time.

It's not that he hated his brother, it's that his dad and his brother hated him. He and Wilson have no common ground, but Wilson did have a lot in common with their dad. Blaine ends up sat quietly in the backseat of the car listening to his dad take interest in his brother knowing attention would turn to him soon enough. Wilson's a doctor, successful, popular, athletic, straight - the perfect son.

Money exchanges hands and they're seated straight away, a small circular table sees Blaine sat between them both. He sits straight, his posture rigid under strict instructions not to slouch. The starters alone take a long time to arrive and Blaine is so nervous he doesn't even want to eat.

"And that lovely girl Julia, how are you both?"

"Ah. We, broke up."

Blaine's head turns towards Wilson in curiosity. He knows that any discussion of his acceptable dating life ultimately means bad news for him, but it wasn't very often his brother looked as uncomfortable as he did now. He wondered what happened between them, but not enough to ask.

"That's a shame. Still, I'm sure you will find another nice girl soon enough."

Blaine held back a sigh, there it was. His dad could have said 'you'll find someone else', instead he emphasises the fact he will find a girl.

"So Blaine what have you been doing today?"

Blaine sent a slight glare Wilson's way, his brother was always trying to undermine him in front of their dad. Blaine had been with Kurt but he hadn't told his parents about him yet. He was pretty sure they knew as he talked about him all the time, but bringing him up now, at dinner would be a risk he was ashamed to not take.

"Nothing much."

"How's school?"

"Blaine is out of that all boys school." His dad smiled and his stomach plummeted.

"You left Dalton?"

"Yeah."

"Why? It's such a good school."

"Your mother and I are hoping this means Blaine has finally realised the grass is greener on our side."

Blaine whispers. "I was gay before I went to an all boys school and I'm still gay now I've left."

His dad looked around as though paranoid someone would overhear. He stood up and leant close to Blaine, hissing, "you are determined to embarrass me."

Blaine looks at the tablecloth and blinks, looking up sharply at the sound of Wilson's voice as Dean Anderson stalked away.

"Wow he's in a bad mood."

Blaine shot him a look of confusion. "No…he's in a good mood because you're here." That little spat went well for Blaine because none of it included swearwords or threats. He had been called an embarrassment at least once a week since he came out, it was no big deal. What was strange was Wilson choosing to not sit idly by and watch, or for him not to be smirking into his pasta.

It was strange because the comment about their dad hadn't in any way sounded mocking.

Blaine barely said anything else all meal and he managed to escape straight up to his room when they got home.

Blaine sighs on the phone to Kurt. "I don't know how long he's here for. I don't even know why he's here but I wish he'd go home."

"Look you know where I am okay?"

"Yeah. I'm looking forward to seeing you tomorrow."

"Blaine…you and your brother…"

Kurt had tried a few times to coax Blaine into talking about his brother but all he could ever stand to say was that Wilson was the favourite.

"I will talk to you about it soon I promise."

"Okay."

A soft knock on the door had Blaine ignoring Kurt for a good thirty-seconds.

His dad never knocked, so what the hell did Wilson want?

"Kurt I'm sorry I have to go, see you tomorrow. I love you."

"Love you too."

Blaine cautiously crosses to his door and opens it for his brother.

"Erm, what's up?" Wilson shrugs, but he does let himself in. Blaine sits tensely on his bed for five minutes watching his brother nosey around his room. He bites his lip and prepares for the worst when the silver frame and photo of Kurt was lifted out of its spot, but it was simply rested carefully back in its place without comment. All of Blaine's nerves were on edge, he couldn't deal with this unpredictability.

"It was good to see you Blaine."

"Yeah…you too…"

"Did you want to do something tomorrow?"

"I actually made plans for tomorrow…sorry." He lies. What the hell? They had barely hung out when they were young, Wilson was just old enough to have lost interest in Blaine when Blaine had finally become old enough to hang out. After it became clear who's side Wilson was on in the sexuality debate they rarely did anything but ignore each other. He picks up his pyjamas, hoping Wilson would get the hint. He does, he nods and excuses himself, saying goodnight and leaving Blaine standing speechless in the centre of his room, his pyjamas hanging limply from his hands.

xxxxxx

Please let me know what you think? As I said future chapters will be various lengths, I hope you like this.


	2. Chapter 2

Blaine rang the doorbell hoping it would be okay he had shown up so soon after school but he had been halfway home before remembering he had lied to his brother about having plans. He honestly couldn't even remember the last time Wilson had wanted to do anything together. Most of the time they both just left each other alone, but Blaine was suspicious that maybe his dad was behind Wilson's sudden wish to spend time with his brother, and he was going to stay as far away from that plan as possible.

"Hi sir."

"It's Burt Blaine, come in, Kurt never said you were coming."

"Kurt doesn't know. I'm sorry."

"Blaine!" Kurt wrapped his arms around him and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just waned to get away." Blaine toed his shoes off to avoid eye contact.

"From your dad?"

"My brother."

Burt's eyebrows raised. "I didn't know you had a brother."

Blaine mumbles as he pretends it is crucial he straightens out the hems of his jeans. "We aren't close."

"You guys can have the living room if you want, Carole will call you when dinners done."

"Thanks dad."

Blaine leant in for a kiss and Kurt smiled. "Watch some bad TV?"

"Sounds great."

Kurt tucked his legs underneath himself and leant into Blaine's side. Kurt makes it through fifteen minutes of an episode of Friends before he snaps. Blaine's impressed.

"So…why is your brother visiting?"

Blaine rolls his eyes. "To remind dad how much of a screw up I am."

Kurt looks so hurt at this and Blaine wishes he could take it back because he hates anything that makes Kurt look like that. "I wish you wouldn't say things like that."

Blaine sighs and figures he owes Kurt something. Every time Wilson is mentioned it just makes Blaine bitter and sad, but that wasn't Kurt's fault, he just wanted to know about Blaine's family. Blaine was determined Kurt would never know everything about his family, about how alone he truly was in that house and how his dad's anger turned physical on occasion, so he figured he should share at least something. Kurt would worry himself sick otherwise.

"Wilson lives about an hour away, he's got his own apartment. He's a Doctor and he's doing really well for himself. He plays football, well he did, I don't know if he still does but he loves sports. He's just split up with his girlfriend but the important thing is that he's straight. He even looks better than me, he's taller, more muscular…and he has always been mom and dads favourite. I just don't like it when he visits because even though he's better than dad, he still likes to get in the odd snide remark…"

Kurt looked at him, taken aback and saddened, and Blaine knew that he had no idea what to say. There was nothing to say.

"We've just never gotten a long…he's older than I am so everything he's ever done is better than anything I've done and dad raised him to be like him, by the time I came out we had already grown too far apart from sheer lack of common interests for me to have an ally in him."

He takes the remote from Kurt and turns the volume back up, blinking too fast and signalling that he would like to stop talking now.

"Thank you."

Eventually Blaine has to go home, but he feels glad that he opened up when Kurt hugs him goodbye twice as hard and for twice as long as usual whispering in his ear "anytime Blaine, if things get hard come round. Even if I'm not in, you're welcome here."

Blaine walked into his house a couple of hours later and sighed, his dad and brother were sat watching television, whiskey in hand, looking like true father and son.

"Where the hell have you been? Wilson visits and you swan off whenever you want, you are rude Blaine."

Wilson starts to say something, but Blaine cuts him off because he doesn't care. He gets in trouble for going out, but they wouldn't want him hanging around either. He can never win. "Dad, the last time I saw him was four months ago, we didn't speak in that time and to be honest I kind of forgot he was home."

He makes an escape upstairs before his dad can start an argument but catch something that flashes across his brother's face. For a second he looked almost hurt, but it passes as soon as it came and Wilson makes no attempt to call him back as he rushes upstairs.

Blaine wants to scream because Kurt's words are echoing in his mind, 'you are welcome here'.

Why isn't he welcome in his own home?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thank you all so much for the response to this, it seems you all like reading about the idea Blaine and his brother don't have a great relationship, so I hope I don't disappoint.


	3. Chapter 3

I like this bit, hope you do too. Thanks again everyone.

xxxxx

"Bye love, I'll be at the airport seven-thirty tomorrow for you."

Blaine looks up at his father who is hanging up the phone in confusion.

"Was that mom?"

"Of course it was you idiot, how many other people do I call love?"

"She got her flight booked okay then without any problems?"

His dad ignores Blaine in favour of answering Wilson.

"No problem at all."

"She's coming home? Early? Why?"

"To spend time with Wilson."

"Are you kidding?"

"Blaine what's wrong?"

Blaine shoots Wilson a glare before turning back to his dad. "He only lives an hour away she can see him any time!"

"She wants to come back and spend some time with your brother. Stop shouting you're giving me a damn headache."

Blaine was furious. He wanted to cry and scream at the same time.

"He lives an hour away and she flies back from business, she goes away for fun with her friends, I have to have surgery and she doesn't bother. Great. She didn't even come back for my birthday!"

"What surgery? She missed your birthday?"

Blaine sneers at Wilson. "So did you."

His dad waved Wilson off. "It wasn't important, I told you he got into a scuffle."

"Surgery though! Why didn't anyone tell me?"

"I told you he got into a ridiculous fight and that he's okay now, you have better things to worry about."

"Fuck this." Blaine only muttered the words but he did it loud enough and he regretted it the second they were out of his mouth. His only hope now was that his dad wouldn't hit him in front of Wilson. He never had before, Wilson knew what went on but his dad liked to keep the actual actions behind closed doors.

His dad slammed his hands on the table and moved quickly towards Blaine. Blaine backed up quickly and made for the door. "S-sorry!"

"Don't use foul language like that under my roof you little shit."

Blaine got off lightly with a shove to the shoulder and all but ran to the garage.

Boxing was such a relief when he felt like this.

He knew he was being angry and jealous but he had a right to be ad he needed to let those feelings out somehow if he was going to survive Wilson's visit. He couldn't snap like that in front of dad again. He didn't know how long he was down there, punching and kicking but it was long enough for the sweat to be pouring off of him and for his muscles to burn. He was also pretty sure that not all of the liquid dripping off his face was sweat.

The pain was good. It kept his mind off of the fact that his parents didn't love him.

Until the door to the garage opened and one of the reasons they didn't love him walked in. He stood beside the punching bag his dad had so readily installed because it was a good, healthy habit for a boy, and grabbed it but Blaine carried on punching regardless.

Wilson squeezed his eyes shut and whispers, "dad was horrible to you."

Blaine laughs. "That's no worse than usual! You'll be used to shrugging it off and agreeing with it again in no time."

"Blaine…"

"Why are you here?"

"Please Blaine, I know you hate me but I don't want you to."

"Our relationship is mutual." Blaine doubles over and tries to catch his breath, he's tired now, trust Wilson to ruin a good boxing session. The rejection he felt from his dad was stinging more when the reminder of everything that Blaine wasn't was situated right next to where he was trying to kick his feelings into oblivion.

"Honestly why are you so concerned? Nothing has changed, you're just not around anymore so you're less used to it."

"What was your surgery? Are you okay?" He was scanning Blaine as though he would be able to see bruises and bandages. Like the last time.

"I'm not surprised dad didn't tell you. Someone threw a rock salt slushy at me in the middle of a dance off, I could have lost my eye and he still would have been more embarrassed than concerned. Bet you don't care now you realise I deserved it for being a fag."

Wilson steps back and takes a swing at the punching bag himself. Blaine stares at him in shock but doesn't get a reason for his reaction.

"What's wrong with you? I don't see why you care."

His brother punches the bag again and Blaine swears, trying to decode whatever's going through Wilson's head is not the top of his priorities. He leaves his brother to it and sits in the bottom of the shower for half an hour, trying to forget.


	4. Chapter 4

The two tiny bits at the end were going to be a separate chapter but I didn't want to post it because it's pathetically short, and I don't want them at the start of the next because they don't fit buuuuuuut I wrote them so I tacked them on the end of this one.

xxxxx

"Blaine Thursday night, I have a friend coming over to discuss business. He will be bringing his daughter. Don't make plans."

"That's two days away of course I have plans!"

His mum chipped in, "cancel them Blaine." He'd barely seen her the couple of days she had been home, she had been spending as much time as she could with Wilson and Blaine had been spending equal amounts of time avoiding them. Of course she would chip in now when he was trying to defy his dad.

"No. They've been made a while."

His dad didn't even look up from his newspaper. "I'm sorry I forgot you have friends."

"I won't be there dad. Tell your friend not to bother before she shows up and has to spend the evening alone."

"You will be there. She is pretty and smart there is absolutely no reason for you not to like her."

"I can think of a pretty significant one."

His dad's face flushed with anger and Blaine knows he's crossed the line.

His dad is snarling at him now and everything about thinking of witty comebacks, excuses or getting out of that dinner has fallen from his mind the only thing left is thinking about how he can get the hell away from the man that is shaking from anger in front of him.

"Blaine this is not optional."

"I won't be there dad and if you make me I'll just tell her straight away I'm gay, I'll only embarrass you anyway."

"Oh for God's sake Blaine." His mum was glaring at him now, "after everything we've done for you, you refuse to do this?"

"It wouldn't be fair to lead her on."

"It might do you good! Your father does not ask for much Blaine."

Just then his brother comes round the corner and Blaine sighs to himself because he has this conversation far too many times already. Wilson, the golden boy intent on riling their father up against Blaine even further -'Blaine just talk to the girl', 'Blaine she won't bite', 'maybe you'll like it', 'she's gorgeous there's something wrong with you.' Blaine had heard it all before. He had no desire to hear it again.

"I hang around girls all the time dad. Really pretty ones. I've even kissed one of them and I'm not straight yet. I think the gay disease is terminal."

Wilson laughs.

There it was. Blaine shoots him a glare that was more hurt than spiteful like he was aiming for and Wilson looked like he was about to say something but Blaine tore upstairs into his room while he still could.

Unfortunately, his dad follows.

"How dare you walk away!"

The door slams and one, two, three, steps is all it takes before Blaine's shoved against his desk trying to lean as far back from his father as he can, so much so that he's almost sitting on the surface.

"I'm sick of your attitude Blaine. I never had to put up with this from Wilson."

"Well he never had to put up with any of this from you!"

"Blaine you need to learn you cannot talk this way to me." The coldness, the raw anger was gone now, his dad sounded calm and Blaine was terrified. He was confused, he stuttered out an apology, the only thing he could do.

It didn't help.

He felt a sharp pain on his left cheek, something wet on his lips and his vision blurred. He blinked and cried out in pain, raising a hand to his face after his dad lowers the arm he just use to strike his son's face with.

Blaine knows he's in trouble. He's been hit before, but his dad only does it where people can't see save a few occasions when he was livid which he must have been since Wilson was in the house too.

"I'm guessing you don't want me there after all now."

"I barely want you in the house."

His dad leaves and Blaine cradles his head. It's a while before he musters up the strength to get some painkillers in him and some ice on his bleeding lip. Luckily his lip had taken most of the hit, his cheek would not be bruised and he wasn't too worried about not being able to lie away a split lip.

"Blaine what happened to you?" Wilson's staring at him in shock from the door to the bathroom Blaine had forgotten to lock. Blaine just stares at him in disbelief through the mirror and shuts the bathroom door in his face. He finishes up and falls into bed, exhausted, sad and alone.

xxxxx

"Blaine! What happened?" Kurt's soft fingers are tilting his head upwards so he can inspect the damage. He noticed instantly and Blaine hates himself for what he's about to do.

"It's all Wilson's fault. He opened a door just as I was on the other side of it. Smacked me in the face."

"Oh. Honestly?"

"Honest. It hurts but I'm okay."

Kurt laughs softly, "I'll kiss it better." Blaine stomach feels like lead, the worry and the guilt sinking it beyond repair, and yet one soft kiss from Kurt and he feels somewhat lighter.

"I love you Kurt."

Kurt brings Blaine's hand to his mouth and this time places a soft kiss there. "I love you too."

At least someone does.

xxxxx

Thursday is not a good day. Blaine's father is furious at his plans being ruined by the absence of the son whose presence is what he usually claims ruins things.

Blaine didn't really have plans tonight, but he is determined to make some.

"Can I come over?"

Kurt frowns as he shuts his locker because Blaine looks sad, and he has no idea what could be wrong but he does know that Blaine needs him right now. "Of course."

They pretty much just spend the night lounging around. Homework is forgotten, they have dinner, watch a movie and Blaine ends up lying face down on Kurt's bed with his face nuzzled into a pillow. He likes the smell and it's the most relaxed he has felt since Wilson turned up. Kurt's lying next to Blaine but on his back, his fingers are tracing lines on his back, and Blaine wants to sleep. Sleep and forget. Instead, something about this moment, something about this boy next to him makes him speak.

"I just want him to go away again."

"Oh."

"Everything was actually okay at home, but he just reminds them of what they wish I was and I'm angry at him for it and jealous and everything is just better when he isn't around."

Blaine knows that Kurt is speechless, he can practically hear everything swirling around his boyfriend's brain, there must be so much Kurt wants to say but Blaine knows he doesn't know how.

But Kurt does make sure Blaine knows he has a place to go, and the sweet touches and soft kisses mean more than words anyway because it's a kind of physical comfort, an almost therapy that he gets nowhere else. No one else makes him feel like this. The fingers lightly trace his spine and Blaine's so thankful to have Kurt. Grateful for his comfort and love. He thinks that maybe, Kurt could be enough to get him through this.

xxxxx

Hope this didn't disappoint anyone. The next chapter is the big Wilson chapter. Thank you so much everyone!


	5. Chapter 5

"Blaine please, come to my apartment with me, I want to talk to you."

"What, why?"

Wilson was hovering around Blaine's room, he looked nervous and Blaine was as confused as ever about his brother's sudden change in personality. "That's why I came home really, there's something I have to talk to you about. Please."

They barely talked at all, Blaine had no idea what could possibly be so important. Wilson and he had barely spoken in the time Wilson had been home. It was hard to believe there really was something they needed to talk about so desperately. Something that had driven Wilson to want to talk to Blaine - something he hadn't done four months prior to this visit.

"Why drive to yours though?"

"I don't want any interruptions. Blaine please."

That time he actually did sound desperate and Blaine wasn't able to ignore it, he is a good person, he's easily manipulated and guilt ridden so he gets in the car and lets Wilson drive him to his apartment.

"What's this about?"

"Please just wait until we're there."

He looks dumbly out the window, they eventually pull into the car park of a nice looking apartment complex and he realises with a twinge of nerves now why whatever Wilson so desperately wants to say, he wanted to say it here. He can't run away.

The apartment was nice. Everything was modern, Wilson was minimalist but liked gadgets and expensive things. Blaine hadn't been here since the day Wilson moved in. His dad had made him struggle to help move heavy furniture around and then they had both joked that maybe he should unpack the kitchen with his mom instead.

Blaine sits uncomfortably on the back sofa and waits. Wilson is looking just as out of place in his own home than he was in Blaine's room, and Blaine is actually worried. They never talk anymore, Wilson barely even likes Blaine and yet here he is, for the first time ever, the unsure Anderson. "Wil! Can you talk to me now please?"

"I…yes." He settles in the armchair and Blaine sighs, as usual they're sitting far apart from each other, it's just something else that shows how little brotherly bond they had left, something else that made Blaine's stomach boil in curiosity as to why he was even here when his brother can't even sit next to him.

Wilson was tall and strong. He was classically handsome. He liked sports, was smart and had made an excellent living for himself. He wasn't a bad person, Blaine could never bring himself to hate him, it wasn't Wilson's fault that he had been raised to be the vision of perfection his parents had held their entire lives, and it wasn't Blaine's fault his body had rejected the genes that would make him perfect too. Wilson was truly their father's son, always had been. But unlike their father, he had never been violent to Blaine, he had been mocking and sometimes cruel, and sometimes he did it because it was what was expected of him, Blaine thinks that there were times he might not have even done it consciously. So when Wilson speaks, he says three words that floor Blaine, three words his dad has never said.

"Blaine I'm sorry."

Blaine felt his mouth open in complete and utter shock. "Why?"

"Look…" Wilson sat with his head in his hands, this was the most undone Blaine had ever seen him. "I've just found out, a guy I went to high school with...he was, he was gay too."

Blaine's stomach twisted sharply, out of anything that could have ever crossed his mind about why Wilson wanted to talk to him his sexuality was nowhere on the list. Even with how far apart they were physically, Blaine could still feel how tense Wilson was, could hear in his shaking voice.

"Me and my mates…we tortured him. We beat the shit out of him, called him every name we could think of, made sure he had no friends and humiliated him."

Blaine actually moves away in shock and disgust. He knows his brother is homophobic, but to think that he is actually one of the people that was just like those who had put Blaine in hospital makes him want to be sick.

Truly his fathers son.

Blaine presses his hand to his mouth as he starts to shake, because he doesn't understand why Wilson is apologising, he just knows that hearing he is capable of stuff like that, makes him scared. "I know you're a homophobic asshole okay? I'm the anomaly in this family so what - did you drag me all the way up here just to tell me dad's right, I'm a fag, I deserve everything I've been through and you're going to revisit your glorious high school life by clocking me as well?"

"Blaine no…"

Wilson crosses the room to stand opposite from Blaine, but his words have triggered so many memories and Blaine trips blindly back until he's up against the wall like he has been so many times in the past when bullies from school or his dad decide he needs teaching a lesson. He doesn't even remember leaving the couch. Wilson stands close to him, towers over him and places his hands on his shoulders, Blaine flinches but Wilson doesn't move away.

"Blaine...he…I just found out that he ended up in the hospital after getting beaten up, nearly to death...it was a hate crime…and when he got out of the hospital…" Blaine felt sick to his stomach, he didn't want to know where this going. "He killed himself. His suicide note said that living isn't worth it when you're gay and alone and that…" Wilson's voice broke completely now, "and that he should have done it years ago when people in high school told him he didn't deserve to live."

Blaine doesn't want to, because his brother already thinks he's weak but he cant help it, he can feel himself starting to cry.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I don't want you to kill yourself."

Blaine places his shaking hands on Wilson's chest and pushes him backwards so he can slip away. He insecurely wraps his arms around his own chest and through his tears he vaguely sees Wilson standing deadly still. He feels lost and confused, he wants his punching bag. If he said things like that to people, if he had thought those things then obviously at some point in time he had thought them about Blaine too. It means that he's given Wilson too much credit over the years, but he never thought that Wilson had ever hated him that much.

"So you're here because you've finally realised the damage being a homophobic jerk can do. You're here because you've got the death of someone on your conscience and you're trying to ease your guilt with me because charity starts at home!"

"Yes."

Blaine now understood why Wilson had been so persistent in getting him here, to his apartment because it trapped him. He wanted Blaine to be forced to listen to him, forced to understand and forgive. Blaine didn't know exactly what he wanted but right now he felt so overwhelmed and so sick that he knew he couldn't give it.

Shaky hands pulled out his cell phone and he pressed the number one speed dialling Kurt who thankfully answered straight away.

"I need you to pick me up. Please."

"Are you okay? Where are you Blaine?"

"I'm at Wilson's. Landlowe apartment block off route 34 on the interstate. Can you come?"

"I'm on my way."

Wilson looks saddened, his eyes are red and his hair is a mess and he had probably thought that with all the shit Blaine puts up with at home, he would put up with this as well.

"Blaine you didn't have to do that…please stay."

"I can't."

"I won't hurt you."

Knowing that his time was up he seemed even more desperate to get through to Blaine.

"Blaine when I heard, I just…all I could think of was you and how I don't want you to feel that way, I don't want you to kill yourself!"

"It's been months since I last saw you and whenever you're home you just suck up to dad, take mom shopping and ignore me. What difference would it make to you if I did off myself? You don't even like me!"

"I know and I am so sorry. It's how I was raised. And then when I went to school I was one of those popular people. I was in that crowd who also raised me that way."

"That's the same crowd that made me transfer to Dalton in the first place. You knew that then and the only thing that's changed is you're trying to make sure you only have one dead person to be guilty about not two."

Wilson actually blanched and Blaine felt guilty because that had been harsh and Blaine wasn't a cruel person, but he's glad he called Kurt because he can't stay here.

"I know that the reason we aren't close is my fault, I've opened my eyes to what I used to feel and I was so wrong. People can change Blaine, I'm sorry, I truly am, I've thought about nothing else, I promise I don't have a problem with you being gay."

"But you do!"

"I'm not expecting you to ever, ever forgive me for this Blaine but please believe I'm not that person anymore! I want to try and be your brother!"

"I have a boyfriend!" Blaine blurts out. "I love him! I have sex with him!"

Wilson looks stunned but not disgusted.

"I'm glad. You've always been so lonely."

"Kurt's the only reason I'm not anymore, I shouldn't be lonely in my own home, you were supposed to love me even though mum and dad don't!"

"I do."

Blaine wrenches the door open and runs down the stairs, he hears it slam and knows Wilson is crashing after him into the cold night air. Kurt won't be here yet but it feels better to be outside. He feels less trapped.

"Blaine I want to makes amends with you."

Wilson looks desperate, that's how Blaine feels.

"You really want to…want to be my friend?"

Blaine feels pathetic for asking it but it is literally all he has ever wanted. Wilson lets out a whine.

"Blaine. I do. I'm sorry. Can you let me try?"

They stand in silence until a car door slams and someone shouts his name, Kurt slides over to him and frantically looks between Blaine and Wilson.

"Blaine are you okay?"

Kurt doesn't even care this is the first time he has ever met his boyfriends brother. He is entirely focused on Blaine. Kurt takes his coat off and drapes it over Blaine's shoulders.

"Blaine please don't go."

"I have to go Wil. I need time to think." He's crying and shaking and Kurt places his hands on Blaine's arms.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"Can I stay at yours?"

"Yes of course."

"Blaine please!"

Kurt sighs and finally addresses the brother he has wanted to meet for so long. "You can come and pick him up tomorrow if you'd like but I don't want him to stay here tonight he looks like he's on the verge of a panic attack."

Wilson deflates but nods and Kurt bundles Blaine into the car.

xxxxx

I know it's annoying when people beg for reviews but even a smiley face - anything to let me know how you feel about this would be appreciated so much, I have gotten such a gob smacking response to this via people's favs and alerts and I would love to know the reaction to this chapter. This is the one that sparked the entire story.

Also, the amount of times I type Cooper instead is ridiculous…


	6. Chapter 6

1. Seriously, thank you for the mind blowing response to this story.

2. Sorry about the delay, I have many thousands of words to write for uni (11,000 and then a 15,000 dissertation if that gets me any sympathy lol)

3. I owe an apology to Gleedarrenfan18 I forgot to put a spoiler warning on this because in honesty, especially with the character already being listed, I forgot about Cooper being a spoiler. We haven't heard anything about him in a broadcasted episode, he's a future character. I am so, sorry to spoil that for someone, I'm going to go back and put a warning on chapter 1.

xxxxx

Blaine is shaking so hard Kurt has to buckle his seat belt for him.

Kurt starts driving and it feels like that's the moment that allows Blaine to breathe again.

Kurt's sneaking looks at Blaine whenever he thinks he can get away with it and they're almost back to his when he finally finds his voice.

"Wilson wanted to talk to me."

"At his place?"

"Didn't want to be interrupted. He wants to…he wants to make things right between us."

"What happened? Something must have. Do you want me to pull over so we can talk?"

"No. I'd rather get to yours." Blaine presses the palms of his hands into his eyes and takes a shuddering breath. "He…he told me that in high school he was a bully…but not just a bully…he was horrible Kurt. Oh God."

"Okay, shh, let's get up to my room and you can tell me the rest okay?"

The rest of the ride is silent minus the shuddering breaths Blaine sometimes takes and the soothing noises Kurt makes in attempts to calm him. A red eyed Blaine shoots straight up to Kurt's bedroom, uncharacteristically ignoring Burt and Carole. Kurt approaches his dad who already looks concerned.

"Dad…Blaine needs to stay here tonight. Okay?"

"Is he okay?"

"No."

"Then yeah, okay. Go. I'll talk to you later."

Blaine is lying face down on Kurt's bed, head in one of his pillows. Kurt settles himself next to him and strokes his back.

"Kurt…I don't know what I'm supposed to do."

"He said…he said that he used to be a bully and he and his friends just made this poor guys life a living hell…and the guy got attacked recently for being gay…and…" Blaine lets out a sob but carries on. "He killed himself Kurt!"

Kurt sighs and lies down completely so he can curl into Blaine's side, he murmurs softly, "That's terrible."

"Cooper said he doesn't want me to do that…says he isn't homophobic anymore…"

"You don't believe him?"

"I don't know what to believe. "He's not completely like…" he was going to say dad but stops himself just in time. "…Like the guys at school…but…what if he doesn't mean it? What if, what if he hits me?"

"Have you ever been afraid of him hitting you before?"

Blaine thinks about that, and he never has. Cooper lets him get hurt at the hands of their dad but if Blaine had to choose to be in a room with one of them he would undoubtedly choose Cooper.

"Not really…"

"I think that if he was going to hurt you, he wouldn't lie and apologise first…"

"It doesn't change anything though."

"Maybe that's the point though, maybe it will change things in the future, it will take a while, maybe years, but you might get close."

"I'm not as forgiving as you."

"People can change. He'll have to earn that trust but this could be a really good thing Blaine."

"He did seem genuine. But I don't trust him."

"That's okay. You're exhausted, go to sleep."

xxxxxx

It's afternoon and Blaine is turning his phone round in his hands, there's a text from Wilson, asking if he can still pick him up from Kurt's and he hasn't yet worked up the nerves to reply. He got up quite late and he and Kurt spent the day messing around, watching films and relaxing. Thankfully, Burt and Carole were tactful and respectful enough to not say anything to him about the state he must have been in last night.

"Blaine if you aren't comfortable just tell him so and I will drive you home when you're ready to go, okay?"

Blaine replies with the address but regrets it immediately, he doesn't know what he's going to say to Wilson.

Kurt takes his hands and stops him from pacing. "Listen, just see how things go okay? If things go badly then you haven't lost anything and if they work out eventually you might end up with something really good."

Blaine nods and sucks in a sharp breath at the sound of a knock on the door. Kurt lets him inside and Blaine notices straight away that Wilson looks like shit. In a selfish, vindictive way it makes Blaine feel good, because maybe if Wilson can't sleep it means he is as torn up as he said so about everything that has happened. Having his usually cool brother look how he feels makes him feel better.

Burt's hovering around because he entered the room at the wrong time by mistake and walked into a wall of silence that neither of the three boys could break, so it's him that caves under the horrible atmosphere first.

"You're welcome to stay for dinner…"

Wilson actually looks genuinely disappointed as he politely declines but Blaine's glad because that could never work out well. Blaine's still reeling from yesterday. The last thing he needs is Wisn trying to make nice to his boyfriend's family when he's only just told Blaine he would quite like to be nice to him.

Kurt leans forward as he's saying goodbye, but hesitates because he doesn't know his boundaries. Blaine's boundaries would have usually been as far as possible away from any contact with his boyfriend in front of any of his family but he needs closeness that only Kurt can give and a part of him wants to test Wilson. Kurt is a significantly better person than Blaine is, Blaine never fully understood how Kurt could forgive Karofsky, Blaine had warned Kurt that he was supportive but that he couldn't fathom Karofsky changing, that it didn't change the past. He was cynical and didn't truly believe his distant and homophobic brother was going to be okay watching his brother, who he barely knows, kiss a boy.

So Blaine leans in and closes the gap and places a small kiss on Kurt's mouth. Even if Wilson is lying through his teeth, that kiss would be worth it to Blaine.

Wilson looks uncomfortable but smiles. Blaine can't pen all of that to the intimate homosexual contact because Wilson had looked uncomfortable since the second he had stepped through the door.

Never would Blaine think a member of his family would have stood by and watched in silence as he kissed a boy. He was so confused.

He climbs into Wilson's car with Kurt's promise he can come to him whenever he needs to ringing in his ears.

"Kurt seems nice."

Blaine smiles and thinks to himself that Kurt isn't just nice, hr is the best thing that has ever happened to him.

"I'm sorry we had to go…It would have been nice to see more of him…but dad rang and wanted to know when we were going to be back."

Blaine ignores the crap about Wilson wanting to chat with his boyfriend and whirls his head around to stare in shock. "Did you tell dad I was at Kurt's?"

"Well yeah…"

Shit.

"So nothings changed at all then! You're just worse than I ever thought!"

"What do you mean?"

"How could you tell dad? Jesus christ, what, you want to pretend it's okay I'm a fag because you know dad will make me pay for it?"

"What? Blaine what do you mean? I'm sorry, I didn't know dad didn't know you had a boyfriend."

"It isn't a hard thing to assume."

Blaine's hands are shaking and he's trying to calm himself down but it isn't working because his dad knows, and whatever he has to say or do on the matter wont be fun.

"Blaine I'm so sorry."

"Wilson, just shut up."

xxxxxx

Their dad is waiting for them when they get home, straight backed and fake smiling he doesn't even let Wilson take his shoes off.

"Wilson go and buy dinner. Just get it from a nice restaurant and have them bag it up for us."

"Okay, sure."

The door closes and Blaine's managed to sneak up to his room but he hears the thundering footsteps coming after him and he just knows he's in trouble.

"A boyfriend."

"Dad, I -"

Blaine stops there though, because he has no idea what he was going to say.

"Go ahead Blaine, explain your disgusting habits to me."

"I love him."

That was definitely not what his dad wanted to hear.

"Understand Blaine, how lucky you are. If your brother wasn't here right now I would beat the shit out of you. Understand? I will do it when he leaves."

Blaine nods, terrified and hopeful that Wilson being here will indeed prolong that confrontation for as long a spossible.

"What?"

Wilson barges into the room, and Blaine can't tell if this is going to end well or very badly for him.

"Blaine move! Get the hell away from him!"

Wilson is staring open mouthed at their father, he looks absolutely furious and Blaine doesn't think he has ever seen him so undone. He is usually so cool and calm, someone who things just tend to roll off of…now though his hands are shaking as he points at their dad.

"Did you mean that? What you said?"

"Yes." Their father looks his oldest on in the face and calmly states that yes, he meant it.

"You never hit me."

If the situation weren't so hopeless and tragic, Blaine would have laughed. He doesn't even need to open his mouth though, because it's his dad that says what he's thinking. He would never hit the perfect son.

"I would have hit you in an instant if you deserved it but you never did."

"But you've hit Blaine before?"

"Obviously. A real man can take a hit Wilson."

Blaine trains his eyes on the floor, he shouldn't feel bad about not being able to take a hit from his own father, but he does.

"Blaine get in my car now. Go and wait for me."

Blaine cannot understand why Wilson is reacting like this, he knows that his dad has hit Blaine, he's seen the evidence, and sure, maybe, he doesn't know he has had the shit beaten out of him before by him, just like their mother doesn't know, but it was a threat and now he's stopped it from coming true at the moment Blaine doesn't get why he's shaking and mad.

He tries to edge through the doorway but his dad blocks his path and then Wilson squeezes in-between the two and tries to push Blaine out the door.

"Blaine stay the hell where you are. I am not done with you!"

"Yes sir."

"How can you do that? Your own son!"

"He's a fuck up, I thought you'd always seen that in him, take a hit yourself, go on. Nothing else works with the boy he is useless!"

Blaine physically reels at the suggestion. He wants to be sick. He doesn't move though, because one part of him wants to see what Wilson will do. They both turn on him at almost the same time and Blaine thinks for a second he's going to get that beating from his dad and his brother but his dad punches him in the stomach and Wilson, too slow to predict or stop the attack just steadies him and wraps his arms around him whilst Blaine drops to the floor trying to regain his breath.

Wilson's in his face trying to see if he's okay, and his dad is pacing the floor screaming words Blaine cannot even comprehend right now and all he wants is to get the hell out. Clumsily he pushes Wilson away and gets to his feet.

"Blaine go and get in my car."

"Don't bother I'll go to Kurt's."

"I wouldn't have hit you if it weren't for him Blaine!"

"You shouldn't have done it at all dad!"

Blaine shouts back at Wilson, "you're one to talk!" He does it more out of panic than anything else and Wilson flinches because of it but Blaine barely even knows where his head is right now. Trying to make amends with Blaine is one thing but why is Wilson suddenly acting like this? All he knows with certainty is that his dad is raging right now and he needs to get somewhere safe.

Blaine doesn't believe truly believe Wilson is the same monster as their father, doesn't believe genetics are inescapable but he also doesn't wait to find out how this argument will end, doesn't wait to see the reactions, see how his dad will eventually talk Wilson round.

Blaine runs.


	7. Chapter 7

"Blaine? Blaine you've only been gone a couple of hours, what's wrong?"

The door opens and Blaine breathes deeply at the sight of his boyfriend. He feels horrid for burdening him like this, but he has nowhere else to go. He could go to any of the Warblers, he knows that but they can't comfort him like Kurt can. They don't make him feel safe.

"Kurt I'm sorry I'm here."

"Shh…come here." Kurt pulls him into his arms and wraps him in a hug. But Blaine's stomach catches and it makes him hiss in pain. "What's wrong?"

"I…it's nothing."

"Kurt sweetheart who was at the door?"

"It's Blaine!"

Carole comes into the room only seconds later beaming as she does whenever she sees Blaine.

"Hi Carole. I'm sorry I'm here again…"

He feels a gentle finger tilting his head up so he's looking at her and not the carpet and sees her smiling.

"You are welcome here, don't be silly."

Blaine looks into her eyes and smiles but he has to look away because it's too much. His dad just punched him in the stomach and now he has no idea how to be around a functional and real family.

She flutters off again, leaving them alone and Blaine slips off his shoes, kicking them neatly in place next to the wall because he doesn't want to bend down. He feels soft hands press lightly on his hipbones and he's being stirred into the wall. His back hit's the wall gently and Kurt stands close his hand going for the hem of his shirt.

"You're hurt. Let me see."

"No, it's okay." Blaine shakes his head, his hand moving to cover Kurt's. His heart was thumping.

"Ur…boys?" It's now Burt standing in the hallway looking at them. He looks awkward and slightly amused and Blaine realises with a slush of embarrassment that it looks like him and Kurt are in the middle of making out.

"Dad it's not like that." Kurt insists, his cheeks colouring.

"Sure."

Kurt lifts the shirt up and gasps and Blaine looks down a second too late realising that Kurt has now seen. His stomach isn't bruised yet, it hasn't been long enough, but it is bruised and obviously sore.

"Oh."

Blaine is vaguely aware of Burt leaving the room, calling for Carole. He is mostly focusing on the thumping of his own chest as he tried to think of an excuse. In his panic everything falls out of his head and his mind is blank and when Kurt asks him where the hell he got the bruise he has no idea what to say.

"I, I just banged into the door that's all. There's nothing to worry about."

"Blaine please. You left here a couple of hours ago with Wilson and now you're back and you're hurt. Was it him? Did Wilson do this?"

"No."

There is a knock on the door that makes Blaine jump out of his skin. Kurt answers it and Blaine realises a second too late who it is.

"Wilson. Urm, Blaine's here…"

Blaine wants to lunge forward and slam the door shut and lock it to keep Wilson away. He needs time right now, he's too confused. Wilson greets them all awkwardly, Burt's confused and Carole has an ice pack in her hands that she gives to Blaine who stands there and does nothing so Kurt has to take it and press it to his stomach until he realises he should hold it there himself.

"Blaine…" Wilson moves towards him but Kurt blocks his way, he turns to Blaine who is still dumbstruck and whispers in his ear.

"Blaine did Wilson hurt you?"

"No."

"Promise? Because if he did I will not let him near you."

"Promise."

"Okay." Kurt steps aside.

"What are you doing here Wilson?"

"I knew you'd come here…I had to follow you…After what happened I -"

"Wilson!" Blaine's tone is that of a warning, he can't handle Wilson spilling everything now. He doesn't want people to know that he is so fucked up even his own father hates him, he doesn't want Kurt to know he's lied to him.

Unfortunately it doesn't look like Blaine getting what he wants and Wilson being arrival are two things that will ever work in harmony.

"Blaine I can't believe dad did that to you. I am so, so sorry."

"You are useless!"

Wilson nods and Blaine knows that they aren't on the same page, because Kurt's entire family were crowded around an injured Blaine, and why wouldn't he assume that his boyfriend already knows why he hates going home?

"Your dad did that?"

"Blaine?"

Blaine twists round in desperation to look at Burt who looks thunderstruck, he looks furious and Blaine knows that he is a good man - the best, and won't be able to forget about this, so he just turns round back to Wilson instead and ignores everyone else.

"You shouldn't have told him! Why would you even do that? You know he hates me why would you tell him about Kurt? You should have just kept your mouth shut."

"Blaine…that is so far from the point…"

Blaine scoffs. Wilson moves closer so he traps Blaine between the wall and himself again like he did the other night, he's afraid Blaine will run but he shouldn't worry because Blaine has nowhere else to go.

"I never knew he hit you. I promise. I was blinded, I should have realised. He's never hit me either so I never even thought he would hit you! It never crossed my mind."

Wilson looks so guilt ridden, so immeasurably sad that Blaine does believe him, but he has had years of believing otherwise and he doesn't have the strength right now to re-evaluate everything he has ever thought about his brother.

"Of course he never hit you! You're perfect!"

"Blaine why don't we go back to my place and talk about this?"

"Actually, I think it best that for now Blaine stays here." It was clear Burt didn't trust Wilson.

Wilson knows exactly what he is thinking. "No! I might be a dickhead but I would never hit him."

Kurt is there too with tears in his eyes. "You watched him get hit. You knew what was going on and you just condoned it!"

"I didn't know! I never would just watched him get hit! Tonight was the first time, I swear it was."

"Okay so you didn't watch you turned your back. Ignored it."

Kurt is saying everything Blaine is feeling and Wilson looks broken. Blaine has never seen him so close to tears before. Wilson looks like Kurt's words were actually physical blows.

Blaine is so confused.

"Blaine how…how often does this happen?"

"Not often Kurt."

Wilson looks like he's adding things up and course right now would be when he figured everything out.

"Is that where you got that split lip?"

Blaine laughs. If Wilson truly didn't know, then he must be stupid. "Of course that's where I got it! What, did you think I went upstairs without it, dad followed me and all of a sudden I get a back eye magically? You actually think I walked into a door? You are not that stupid you just want to believe it!"

"I am that stupid! I know you hate me Blaine, I know you do and from your point of view you have a reason too but please do not ever think that I would knowingly let this happen! I'm here now after tonight trying to stop it and I never knew this had happened before! To me we just didn't get along well, you didn't like me and it's why I never pushed too hard when you ignored me, and I should have. I was naive and stupid and I know that you and dad don't get along, but I swear I never knew it was this bad."

"Okay how about we all sit down? Blaine this must be so hard for you but I don't think this is going to help you, you need to actually talk to your brother. You can sit down and talk and we will give you both some privacy."

"That sounds like a good idea." Wilson sounds grateful beyond belief but Blaine is past the point of caring.

"No Wilson you know what would have been a brilliant idea? Shutting up in the first place, staying away from me, not coming here and ruining everything I have tried to build with Kurt's family or maybe not being a shit brother in the first place."

"Blaine lets just -"

"No Kurt. He wants to talk, he wants to ease his guilt. I'm sorry we've ended up doing this here. But I'm not going to let him get off so easy. He's not even guilty about dad, not completely, he's been a dickhead to me too."

"If you've ever laid a finger on him you can get the hell out of my house this instant."

Blaine wonders if the look of fear that just passed over his brother's face at Burt's threat matches his own face whenever his dad comes near him in a bad mood.

"No, he hasn't. Look, Wilson just go. I've seen more of you today than I have in the last year can you blame me for feeling this way?"

"Why would you not tell me about it though?"

"You knew!"

"Blaine I swear I never did."

"Well I didn't know that! You know that he hates me and I've never had any reason to think you felt differently, maybe you never hated me but we never got along and it's nothing I even considered going to you about. I didn't even go to Kurt! And now all of this is coming out in front of his entire family…

Blaine is lost. He hasn't felt like this in a long, long time. He knows he is shouting too loud and gesturing wildly and that he should be behaving this way especially in Kurt's family's house but he is gone.

He is shouting at Wilson and then he overhears what Burt is saying and he shouts at him too.

"No police!"

This is the reason he boxes. If he had ever spoken to his own father like that he would be on the floor right now being taught a lesson. He stops shouting, he just feels shame wash over him as he looks from every one in the room. Carole looks like she's going to cry, Kurt looks heartbroken, Burt doesn't look angry even though he should and Wilson looks as lost and helpless as Blaine feels.

He was crying and shaking and everyone was absolutely silent. The room was spinning and he felt sick and he couldn't breathe and he thinks Kurt is coming towards him trying to calm him down and he grabs onto his arms and sinks to his knees and he knows he must be crying even harder now because his vision is swimming and his throat feels like it is swelling.

"I can't…"

"Blaine. Sweetheart you're having a panic attack okay? Just breathe."

He can't breathe.

A soothing hand rubs down his back and pulls him close. Blaine is sobbing and trying to move because he's panicking but Kurt keeps him still and he tries to breathe deeply.

"That's it. That's it, keep it up okay. Good."

Blaine doesn't feel like things are getting better and he doesn't know how long it takes but eventually, he feels like he can breathe again.

The fog in his mind seems to clear somewhat and Blaine actually feels like he is aware of things. He is aware that he's on the floor and clinging to Kurt, still trembling.

"Hey."

He is painfully aware of the scene he just caused in the one house he has ever felt safe. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

"No, no don't be sorry, it's okay. Do you feel okay? Do you need to be sick?"

"No. I think, I think I need some air." He unsteadily gets to his feet and sways a bit, he barely lets Kurt steady him as he stumbles to the back door. Shaking hands slam the sliding patio door shut faster than he meant to, he sits on the cold slabs and tries to ground himself.

He is thankful for one thing. No one follows him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Angsty-blaine - my tumblr! Come talk to me! :D

I'm working on an FBI Wilson kidnapped Blaine fic - I'm going to post the first chapter soon and I will probably make it a White Collar crossover, anyone interested? I posted the first bit on tumblr a while back and it got agreat response but it wasn't a crossover at the point.

Thank you for reading I hope this didn't disappoint you after the wait! :/

Also I used find and replace so there is no Wilson's sneaking into this one!

AND FUCK ME, STIUTK - OH MY GOD!


	8. Chapter 8

I DON'T GET THE DAMN EPISODE TODAY!

So congratulations if glee is today for you but in the UK it airs about 1am and I don't really like watching on a livestream and I cant even if wanted to because I have to get up at 5am (5 AM!) to go to uni and I will be there allllllllll day so I have to wait an entire extra day to watch it which also means no tumblr.

I'm not jealous at all.

I waited 7 weeks what's one more day?

(sobs)

xxxxxxxxx

He doesn't know how long they leave him outside for, sitting on the patio but it was long enough for him to start shivering. Eventually, someone comes out to him.

"Hey kid." Burt drops a blanket onto his shoulders and he instantly pulls it tight, grateful for its warmth.

"I am so sorry for bringing this into your home, it was so disrespectful for you all to have to see that…I'm mortified."

"I know you are. You shouldn't be though. If that hadn't happened here and you and your brother were alone then I hate to think what would have happened."

"He won't hit me. It's okay."

"It still wouldn't have been good - you being by yourself. Better here, with people who can take care of you."

Blaine wraps the blanket tighter around his shoulders and buries his head in his knees.

"He looks pretty torn up Blaine, I don't think he knew."

"I always thought he did. Its one of the reasons why we don't get along…I know I'm oblivious but I didn't think that would run in the family."

"I think it makes sense, he doesn't know that side of your dad so he never imagined that he would do that to you…"

"No one would ever hurt Wilson when they can hurt me."

Burt moves closer to Blaine and wraps an arm around his shoulder, Blaine tenses for a bit but Burt doesn't let go and Blaine eventually relaxes. Burt and Carole are the only adults to hug him in years. It's nice, especially since he's feeling so overwhelmed right now.

"Okay Blaine. This is what is going to happen. Carole's going to check you over, make sure you're okay, give you some painkillers. Then you're going to go straight to bed. Tomorrow we will talk about this, about what happens next. You don't want to go to the police and I get that but it's actually up to Wilson and not you. Because there was a witness so he can report what he saw without your consent."

"I'll deny it."

Burt sighs. "We'll talk about this tomorrow. If you desperately do not want to take this to the police the only way I can respect that decision is if you're safe…Blaine, whatever happens you aren't going back there."

"What? No! where will I go? I only have one year left! They'll put me in foster care and who knows where I'll end up or who I'll end up with, and I'll lose Kurt and I just have one more year left that's all. I can do it. I can."

Burt squeezes him even harder. "Here Blaine. You'll stay here. That is final. I won't let you go home to a man that raises his hand to you. That is not negotiable."

"It's okay. It really doesn't happen much and he hasn't beaten me up properly in a couple of moths…I could never intrude."

Blaine winces because whilst reassuring to him, Burt won't see it that way.

"If I hit Kurt?"

Blaine feels sick at the thought but the answer in instantaneous.

"I would kill you."

Burt smiles. "Fathers shouldn't hit their children Blaine. I don't know how tomorrow will end, I don't know what's going to happen with your brother. But I do know that as long as you stay here, you're safe."

Blaine sniffs and wipes his nose on his sleeve, he's been embarrassed so much tonight one extra piece of humiliation is nothing. "Everything was fine before he turned up."

"Doesn't sound fine to me."

"Well everything was okay. I was used to it. I was dealing with it. This is so much worse."

"Let us take care of you the way you take care of Kurt."

"Where's Wilson now?"

"Your brother and I, reached an agreement of sorts, you are not to go home again. He went to fetch your stuff. He seems genuine. Kurt gave him a list of your most valued things just in case he couldn't get everything and he was mortified at having to ask."

"So I really…I don't have a home anymore."

Blaine is crying now even though he thought he couldn't possibly cry any more.

"Blaine after we have all talked tomorrow, you will have a home, but whatever happens you will always have a home here."

xxxx

Blaine, Kurt, Burt and Wilson are all sat around the kitchen table trying to talk about Blaine's future.

"What did dad say?" Blaine hears Kurt softly gasp like he can't understand why Blaine would want to know, but he does, he's curious.

Wilson twists and looks awkward.

"I, nothing."

"Tell me."

"No. You don't need to hear it."

"I've heard it my whole life. So he really kicked me out then? And mom?"

Blaine knows this isn't how Burt wants the conversation to go, but his dad has threatened to kick him out before, and Blaine always pictured getting tossed out on the street on a rainy night after being beaten to hell…escaping with only a punch doesn't feel right.

"Blaine I'm so sorry."

"Wilson just go ahead and tell me I guarantee I've heard worse."

"Dad will sign whatever he needs to sign for you to be my legal responsibility and then he wants nothing to do with either of us again." Wilson looks ashen and sick and Blaine knows that he must be holding back the real words. Words he probably daren't repeat in front of Burt even if he wanted to.

"Nothing new for me then. Is there any chance that if I go back alla of this can be fo-"

"You can't…" Wilson looks like he's choking on his words and it's only after he's spoken that Blaine realises they were probably harsh to hear. "You would rather be with dad than me? Blaine you know I'm not homophobic anymore. How can I be, after…" He looks so ashamed, and then his cheeks colour and he loses the ability to make eye contact when he sees Kurt's comforting gestures and realises he probably knows about the tormented kid that isn't even alive anymore…

Burt cuts in. "Blaine you ever go near your dad again and I will call the police."

"Please don't." he looks at the table, his head dipped, and he's already crying again and God, everyone must think he is so pathetic. A year drips into the table, he moves a hand over it but everyone sees it. He just wants this over.

"Blaine you don't know much about dads cases do you?"

"Why would I Wilson."

"Right. Well. He's won a lot of abuse cases. It would destroy his career if anyone found out about this."

Blaine actually laughs because at least know he knows that the final straw for his dad concerning his fuck up of a son is the prospects his child abuse may ruin his career.

"Lucky for me he cares more about that than about me then."

Burt looks sad and Blaine regrets saying anything at all because he doesn't want to cause any more problems for him.

"Boys, I think you should leave me and Wilson alone to talk. Go on."

Blaine nods, but when they leave the room he hovers near the door where they cannot be seen, but can listen. Kurt hesitates, he doesn't want to eavesdrop on his dad, but he grabs Blaine's hand and stays to support him.

"No. Burt."

"Look, I want to make sure Blaine is happy and safe. I care about that boy and he means the world to my son. If you're only taking him in because you feel obligated too then I would be happy to have him here with us."

"No, honestly I'm not."

Wilson sounds like a child in the face of Burt's manner. Blaine doubts he is used to being challenged like this.

"Wilson, listen. That boy is important to me. I won't let him go from one oppressive, soul destroying, abusive house into another. I'll fight you for him if I have too, but I hope if you take him in you are completely committed."

"I promise! I want to do right by him. I didn't know about the abuse but that doesn't mean I haven't been an awful brother I know that. But I'd love nothing more than for him to like me again. I would never hurt him."

Blaine's wiping tears from his face and Kurt pulls him away so they can't listen anymore, they go up to his room and sit against the headboard, Blaine falling into Kurt's chest. He feels so lost.

"Blaine it's your choice if you want to live here dad will fight for you. You can if you want to. You deserve to be safe and loved."

"Kurt I can't impose on your family like that, the money…the space…everything. It wouldn't be right, I cannot take advantage off everything your family has done for me."

"You can't chose Wilson just because you don't want to impose on us, you need to think about yourself for once."

Blaine closes his eyes and just thinks. He doesn't know what to do, he would love to live with Kurt but it doesn't feel like the right choice and yet, he would go back to his dad if the other choice was causing problems with Kurt…

It's hard to overcome the notion that Wilson never condoned the abuse he suffered from his dad. It's hard not to think that maybe that doesn't mean he won't rethink that in the future…It's hard to not want a relationship with his brother…

"Do…do you think he's telling the truth?"

"I will support you whatever you chose but I think that he is genuinely sorry and I don't believe he will ever physically hurt you because don't think you can fake looking so torn up…but it won't be easy. You aren't friends - not even close and you have years of mistrust and hostility to wade through. I will be happy for you to make a go of it if I can trust you to tell me if things go bad. You didn't tell me about your dad Blaine - you didn't tell anyone.

"I promise. I promise I will come straight to you if there are any problems."

"Okay."

"I might…try it. Going with him."

Kurt kisses his neck and wipes his tears away. "You're so brave. You have to remember you aren't alone though, you can do half a week with him and half with us if you want - whatever you need."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

You should leave me reviews with your thoughts, tell me how amazing Glee was and just generally give me something to smile about when I'm trying not to sleep on a bus :(


End file.
